This invention relates to an engine starting aid, and it relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a starting aid suitable for a diesel engine.
Some known starting aids used, for example, in diesel engines exercise little, if any, control over the heat input to the engine during cranking and post heat situations. This can cause the engine to produce white exhaust smoke (unburnt fuel) and this is plainly wastful and environmentally undesirable.